List of fictional characters who can fly
Fictional characters who have the inherent ability of flight: the superhuman ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents, or to fly self-propelled through the air. This list does not include characters who use fictional or fictionally modified objects to fly (like flying brooms and magic carpets), or characters who belong to a real life species that can naturally fly (like birds or bats). Creatures of myth and legend Fictional and fictionalized versions of: * angels * demons * genies * ghosts * fairies * gargoyles * griffins * winged dragons * kongamatos * pixies * phoenixes * rocs * vampires In animation alphabetical order *Aang *Appa *Atom Ant *Azula *Captain Hero *Captain Planet *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Danny Phantom *Dark Danny *The Fairly OddParents *Goo (Gumby character) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law *Jack-Jack Parr *Luno The White Stallion *Mighty Mouse *The Powerpuff Girls *Rev Runner *Radioactive Man in The Simpsons *Rocky the Flying Squirrel *Space Ghost *Stinkfly in Ben 10 *Tweety Bird *Underdog *Vlad Plasmius In Animation mixed up *Wady Wady *Louise *Ruby *Rogue Sky Maidens *Valerie *Martha *Stripaun *Robin Mask Kirby *The Sky Maidens *Super Panda Scouts *Neptuneman Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Kai-Lan *Lulu *Stompy *Mr. Fluffy an Mei Mei *Dora *Boots *Queen Piplup *King Pikachu *The Monkey King *Ogre Kirby *King Kahn *Daisy *Brownie *Yzma (cat) *Zira (Mileena costume) *Sandy Cheeks Disney Disney characters who can fly: *Dumbo *Faffy and Twinkle The Marvel Horse in Dave the Barbarian *Figment (Disney character) *Magic Carpet in Aladdin *Super Goof *Genie *Peter Pan Masters of the Universe Masters of the Universe characters who can fly: *Batros *Buzz-Off *Flutterina *Glimmer (She-Ra) *Orko *Queen Angella *Spirit (She-Ra) *Stratos *Sweet Bee Transformers :See separate list. In anime and manga This is a list of all notable characters in anime and manga who have the ability to fly. *Alucard (Hellsing) *Amazoness Quartet *Astro Boy (character) *Black Moon Clan *Cerberus (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Chachamaru Karakuri *Characters in Dragon Ball media *Dark Mousy *Death Busters *Hao Asakura *Herb (Ranma ½) *Impmon *Kotaro Inugami *Krad *Lucemon *Lum Invader *Mai Tokiha *Obake no Q-tarō *Paifu *Pantyhose Taro *Ponygon and Kafk Sunbeam *Pāman *Princess Judie *Reinforce (Nanoha) *Ryo Asuka *Ryo-Ohki *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *Sailor Galaxia *Seras Victoria *Sesshomaru *Setsuna Mudou *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Shitennou (Sailor Moon) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Ulquiorra Schiffer *WarGreymon *Yamcha *Young Dracula *Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Zofis and Koko *Van Fanel In comics *Angel *Baxter Stockman *Doc Strange *Fantomah *Fly (Red Circle Comics) *Miracleman and Miraclewoman *Stardust the Super Wizard *Vortex - Elementals (Comico Comics) *Twilight (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Wonder Man (Fox Publications) DC Comics :See List of characters in DC Comics who can fly Image Comics *Allen the Alien *Atom Eve *Firebreather *Omni-Man Marvel Comics :See List of characters in Marvel Comics who can fly In film *Josie Stronghold/Jetstream, William Stronghold, and other characters in Sky High *Neo and Agent Smith in The Matrix *John Hancock in Hancock Kaiju :Kaiju *Battra *Destoroyah *Gamera *Gigan *Hedorah *King Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla *Mothra *Varan In television *Ace Lightning *Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Sylar and West Rosen in Heroes *Phoebe Halliwell in Charmed *Ralph Hinkley in The Greatest American Hero *Samira Mayer in Caminhos do Coração *Skyrider in Kamen Rider *Tatiana Montenegro *Ultraman *Ultraman Leo In video games *Angel (Tekken) *Dhalsim *Devil (Tekken) *Ganon *Ogre (Tekken) *Kirby *Positron, Statesman, and other characters in City of Heroes *Princess Peach *Sephiroth in Final Fantasy *Sindel *T.Hawk *Winged Yoshi Sonic Team *Bunnie Rabbot *Cream the Rabbit *Dulcy the Dragon *Miles "Tails" Prower *Nights *Ristar *Rouge the Bat In written fiction *Black Eagle and other characters in Wild Cards *Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape in Harry Potter *Mary Poppins (character) *Tinker Bell, and anyone she sprinkles pixie dust on who thinks happy thoughts, including Peter Pan *The witches and the winged monkeys in the The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Several characters in James Patterson's When the Wind Blows and Maximum Ride See also * List of fictional characters with telekinesis * List of fictional characters who can manipulate wind * List of fictional characters who can manipulate weather * List of fictional characters who can manipulate cold and ice * List of fictional characters who can manipulate water * List of fictional characters who can manipulate plants * List of fictional characters who can manipulate earth * List of fictional characters who can manipulate fire * List of fictional characters who can manipulate electricity * List of fictional characters who can generate and manipulate radiation * List of fictional characters who can manipulate light * List of fictional characters who can manipulate darkness or shadow * List of fictional characters who can manipulate time * List of fictional characters who can alter probability * List of fictional characters who can manipulate gravity * List of fictional characters who can manipulate magnetic fields * List of fictional characters who can manipulate technology * List of fictional characters who can manipulate superpowers * List of fictional characters who can manipulate sound * List of fictional characters who have super strength * List of fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds * List of fictional characters who can teleport * List of fictional characters who can poison * List of superhuman features and abilities in fiction Category:Lists of fictional characters by superhuman feature or ability Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional bats Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional pterosaurs Category:Fictional bees Category:Fictional butterflies and moths Fly